legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jean-Luc Picard
"Make it so, Number One." ''- Captain Jean-Luc Picard '''Captain Jean Luc Picard' is the captain of the New Generation Starship Enterprise. He is played by Patrick Stewart. Picard is an all-around gentleman and a benevolent boss to go with it, along his predecessor Captain Kirk. He is highly serious and wants the best of his men. After the series ended, he was shocked to learn that Q wanted to join his Enterprise. He decided to give Q a chance and he was an asset. Unfortunately, due to an attack on the ship by a chimera, Picard, Q, Worf and Riker were the only ones who survived the attack and the four split up to find help for what to do. The Grand Summer Season Trek It is revealed that it was Pigma and General Krell who were responsible for his crew's death and now he wants his men to know they won't go unavenged so he recruits Falco Lomabrdi, Ahsoka Tano and potentially the B Team to go make him proud to call them his troops. Picard calls up Q and learns that he has teamed up with Bender and the rest of the crew. Picard suggests an alliance between the two of them and Bender accepts their proposition. Picard and his friends Worf and Riker assist Bender against Vilgax and his men and provide lots of helpful advice and also sends Falco and Ahsoka to join Bender. He then helps Phineas and Isabella stop Pong Krell and have him arrested by Carmelita Fox. Picard has high respect for Carmelita and he helped her get her reputation back after Totally Mobian Spies when she was framed by Terrance Lewis The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Picard is set to return working with Bender and The B Team again. Picard this time is facing a personal enemy of his named the Borg Queen and Vilgax's treacherous commander Discord. He complains about Discord's return and gives everyone the enterprise to use as a vessel. Picard then helps Stan take down Shepherd for a way of rescuing his friends. Picard later on leads Pericles and others to find the sixth ring getting the team closer to their goal. Picard joins his friends ready to stop Discord as a result of success on their mission. He alongside Axl, Alie and Stan defeat the Borg Queen and arrest her. Afterwards he joins M.O.D.A.B on Scorpion's request since the ninja is rather impressed by the captain. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Picard returns again to help Bender and the B Team to fight the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. Picard encounters Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord and like the former two doesn't the latter due to their history in the other two stories. He also brings Worf and Riker along for the mission. He and Twilight pick up the rest of the members with help of Saul while he was in a three way battle with Shinzon and Soran as he beamed them up as Makoto revealed. Discord shows up which gets Picard on alert since he doesn't trust Discord though Bender and Suede tell them that Discord's on their side this time.He and Twilight once more are in charge of the vehicle which they use a Hover Bus. Slade, Anti Cosmo and Bender all question why Batman asked for them, Picard tells them that they are going to find out. With Anti Cosmo, Bender, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Twilight, Jack and Suede he finds out Blue and The Alpha Team are here too and sends them all parring Blue and Aleu to find the others. Alongside the others he shows that Discord is helping and ensures Blue that he has every right to be mad.and like the others warns Discord of what will happen if he tries to betray the mission. After the news from Strange, he introduces the team to Sora and Anna. When it came to Stardash, Picard has her monitored in the ship to make sure she's fine and he set up the invisibility device. Picard leaves her with Riker and Worf before setting off with the others assuring Bender she will be okay. Picard travels with the crew to the hub before splitting with his side. Picard looks into the tablet with Riker and Worf's help and manages to stop the rails with their phasers. Picard then gives the order to commit the train heist to the team with it being a success. Picard asks the others did they see anything conspicuous and he gets their answer by Skipper regarding their ambush. Picard gives the news that they have fixed two of the three transporters and learns to his surprise that Sari turned evil from Will and Jack when he asked Manhattan about how he joined the team. Anti Cosmo asks Picard for update who states that are speeding up like crazy due to something that have no control over. Picard advises Bender not to use weaponry since he knows how loud guns are when everyone makes their way to the train. He sleeps on the train as he is tired of the walking when Rasputin's demons attack and he with Will, J.O and Jack decide to put them down. Picard assists the team against the Children of BlackGarurumon and he helps Heloise and Discord cancel Evanora's magic with Heloise's cuff. Picard gets the Enterprise for them to ride though it's only for a time and they are shot down by Soran when he refuses to give Jaeris over to him. Stan asks Picard if he tracked the parts with the still working scanner and it seems he has before heading out. Picard offers to stay with the others leaving and gets the ship up to work when everyone returns. BlackMetalGreymon decides not to give and goes unphased when Picard shoots his phaser but Stardash and Manhattan make it go away.Manhattan and Stan both tell Skipper that Kid already went out for his mission when Skipper suggests to go in 2. Picard though decides to lead the rest of the team while the main characters do their work. Picard leads the others to a haunted house where they use bins to cross the street and leads them into a house which Anna ends kidnapped by Hook and zombies..He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned He and some of the members were given time to be home until Hook called them to help in their battle with the Niburu Entity. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Rolf, Marceline, Jorgen, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Saul Goodman, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord (possibly), Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung, Suki Cruger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Connor, Major Kirrahue Enemies: Discord, Vilgax, Vilgax's allegiance, the Borg Queen, the Borg, Q (When Q is pestering the shit out of him and the federation), the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil, GBF and his squad, Jesse Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Characters from the Future Category:Humans Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Members of the B Team Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Videos Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Music Videos Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Champion of Universe Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Pilots Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Villain's Crush Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Stewart Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Meskimen Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire